


Let it be me

by thereisalwaysanand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mentions of amara, Please Kill Me, dean is broken, death is coming?", everyone is broken, i am very afraid, mentions of lucifer, so afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysanand/pseuds/thereisalwaysanand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moved heaven and hell to save dean. And when it was deans turn, he failed.</p><p> </p><p>Or:<br/>I am trash. <br/>Listen. Listen to me. I live in fear of Castiel's death. Fear. This is true fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it be me

Dean is curling his arms around the Angel and there’s blood that is where it shouldn’t be and he knows that his brother and Crowley are watching and he can’t find it in his heart to care. There are tears pouring down his freckled cheeks. There’s snot dripping from his nose and he is sobbing and it’s ugly and he can’t stop. And Cas, beautiful Castiel is looking at him but the light has gone out of his eyes. And he’s got seconds, a minute if theyre lucky. And this time it will be for real, there is no coming back from this moment. Even right in this moment dean knows he will stop at nothing to kill that bitch and her boy toy lucifer but he knows, God he knows, they have won. They took everything he had. They’re taking his heart, and his eyes might as well turn back to black because he’s never going to be okay. There is no happy. There is no after. Cas reaches a hand to the hunters jaw and his fingers brush weakly at deans jawline before falling. Dean is screaming and he can’t stop. He’s screaming the things he should have said but didn’t. Things he thought could wait. He’s shouting the name of his fallen friend, begging God to give him the Angel back. Please God give him back to me. Castiel, it’s you. It’s always been you. You deserve better than this, you deserve to be saved. And he keeps screaming as he feels hands around him and Crowley is pulling cas out of his arms and Sam is dragging him from his angel and there’s blood on his hands and he wishes to god it was his blood. Please let it be me. Let it be me.


End file.
